1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling system for a steering wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling system for a steering wheel that includes a duct system that couples to an exterior surface of an armature of the steering wheel and enables air from a fan to be communicated from the fan to a surface of the steering wheel.
2. Background Information
As is understood, vehicle touch surfaces can get hot after being exposed to the sun. For example, existing steering wheels may reach temperatures that are well above the ambient temperature. Because the steering wheel may be exposed to more direct sun than other controls necessary for driving (e.g. ignition switch, shifter, brake, accelerator, seat cushions etc.), the steering wheel may occasionally be uncomfortably warm to touch when a vehicle is first started. Additionally, the thermal comfort of vehicle occupants is an important aspect of the driving experience. Thus, operating a vehicle having a steering wheel in a suitable temperature range may be an important feature to an operator of a vehicle. In view of the above, a need exists for an improved system to cool vehicle steering wheels.